masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tela Vasir
Image Er... I'm not sure if this is possible, but seeing as we now know the asari with the spectre insignia is Vasir, should we get an image of her from the LotSB trailer? More importantly. can we get an image from the trailer? Or should we just wait till the day after tomorrow when this thing hits? Arbington 16:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :When did this happen?!?! All the cool stuff gets spoiled while I'm sleeping. Not fair. But yeah, I'd wait for the DLC to come out, we can get much better images than from the trailer. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Impact Does anyone think that Shepard may get in trouble for killing a fellow Spectre? It seems clear that, as far as the Council and general public knew, Vasir was a respected and revered agent. She also had not technically gone rouge, merely doing wetwork to maintain the status quo. Such questionable actions are not atypical among Spectre's. Besides, isn’t the Council pretty eager to discredit Shepard? And if Hackett and Anderson weren't on Shepard's side the Alliance would have arrested the Commander by now.--Ironreaper 06:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : Was wondering the same thing... she even mentions Saren (who of course killed a fellow Spectre). On the other hand, the Shadow Broker may not be high on the Council's friend list. I'd say go to the Presidium and ask, but the dialogue options with Anderson are probably unchanged. Anyone visit the council after playing this mission? AnotherRho 08:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I don't think there will be an issue, at least not as long as Shepard got reinstated. Now, if Shep didn't, that could be another matter entirely. You can't justify Vasir's actions by saying that "She also had not technically gone rouge, merely doing wetwork to maintain the status quo". She set up a terrorist bombing of a major civilian trading hub, took hostages, and murdered innocent civilians. Now, at first glance, you might be able to say "Well, yeah... but she's a Spectre, and they're allowed to do that stuff". Yes, they are, IF it is done to protect the interests of the Citadel and promote stability. Her actions here were not. They were carried out to serve the interests of one of the most destabilizing forces in the galaxy, the Shadow Broker, who had until recently been in cahoots with an alien race carrying out attacks against a Council race. Just as it wasn't cool when Saren went off the deep end and attacked Eden Prime to serve the interests of the Reapers, I think Vasir's actions serving the interests of the Shadow Broker were so far out of line with acceptable behavior (even for a Spectre) that Shepard won't get into trouble. SpartHawg948 08:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Pretty much. But as you said, if you told the Council to go fly a kite... Funny how every Spectre Shepard meets ends up dying. AnotherRho 15:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't Illium technically in the Terminus systems? Seems to me the Council doesnt have jurisdiction over any crimes Shepard may commit there. If you let Sidonis live, he confesses his crimes to C-Sec, but they mention theres not really much C-Sec can do, since they dont have jurisdiction over Terminus space. Even so, Saren wasnt kicked out of the Spectres for killing Nihlus, he was kicked out for attacking Eden Prime. Killing other Spectres may be seen as just business. Also, how is the Council gonna find out who killed Vasir? Ask the Shadow Broker for the information? I dont see Liara giving that bit of intel up. Byne 19:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope. As is stated several times, Illium borders, but is not in, the Terminus Systems. SpartHawg948 19:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ilium is known for extreme, invasive surveillance in the name of security. Shepard and Vasir's fight was anything but subtle--Ironreaper 07:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's true. It's not like Shepad and Vasir fought in a darkened alleyway in the middle of nowhere. SpartHawg948 07:24, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Vasir's comments When in Liara's apartment, Shep can invoke several comments from Vasir. In Mass Effect 2, there are few characters (especially of those NPCs important to a plot) who permit this activity. Would it suit the Wiki for these comments to be recorded somewhere on the wiki? AnotherRho 21:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I can't really see the relevance of any of those comments to anything though. Pointing out that Liara is putting her degree to good use? Commenting on kinetic barriers in the window? Saying 'Don't worry, we'll find her"? Can't really think of an appropriate venue for comments like that. SpartHawg948 21:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, the only thing I thought of was an analogue to a "unique dialogue" entry. She has some 10 or so lines (referring only to the "Talk" lines), which is the only reason I asked in this case. Buuuut on second thought, at least some things have to be left entirely to the player. AnotherRho 22:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, those are analogous to the comments Morinth makes in her apartment, which are not considered unique dialogue for the purposes of her unique dialogue page. SpartHawg948 22:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actress Anyone know her voice actress?--Commander Shepard 22:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I posted on Courtenay Taylor's Facebook wall, and she confirmed that she was the one who did the voice acting. I added it to the page. Tia Hardesty 20:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::While I would have preferred another source, and still would, this should do for now. Lancer1289 20:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::It would do for now if the source was provided. Just adding it into the article with no source other than a link to IMDB which says nothing of the sort does not qualify. It needs to be substantiated, and the bit that was added had no substantiation whatsoever. SpartHawg948 22:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah I did check Facebook, and I thought it was enough. Anyway Courtenay Taylor's Facebook Page. I hope you can see it, and let me know if you can't. Lancer1289 23:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::My issue, as clearly stated above, isn't whether or not it is "enough". It's that the source was not included at all. The only link that was added was an IMDB link that doesn't confirm anything of the sort. It's not the veracity of the evidence I questioned, it's the fact that no evidence '''whatsoever' was provided''. The link you just added here is the very first link to this source that I've seen anywhere. As such, the info, when added to the article, was essentially unsourced speculation. If it's going to be added, it needs to be sourced. SpartHawg948 23:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I guess that should have been linked. Anyway since the link is here, you ok with it being readded? Lancer1289 00:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::How can a link that was never added be re-added? If you mean am I cool with the voice actor info being re-added and actually sourced this time, sure. SpartHawg948 00:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Really? Well, I guess it's true - if you want something done right... well, you know the rest. SpartHawg948 00:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oops I guess I misinterpreted what you ment by your comment about it being readded. And Apologies on the Jack page I thought I hit "Edit this page", not undo. Lancer1289 00:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Tela Vasir VS DBZ Wasn't that biotic thing she had around her and the way that she was going from the one place to the other with that super-speed a bit DBZ style? SoulRipper 13:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't seem all that different from the Vanguard's Charge, you're just looking at it from a different perspective. Tanooki1432 15:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Vasir is the only character that ever Charges outside of Shepard. Of course, Vasir is allowed to Charge anywhere on the map, unlike Shepard. But that is what she's doing--a Vanguard Charge. HelterSkelter 23:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC)